codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
54th Intelligence
The 54th Intelligence and Counter-Intelligence Division is an elite division of highly trained forces from the US, British, Canadian, and Australian militaries, among others. Members A list of notable members of the 54th, along with their former units. *Alex Arthur (Special Air Service Regiment) *Jacob Tailfin (Navy SEALs) *Timothy Smitts (Green Berets) *Peter (Special Air Service) *Derek Strickland (Joint Task Force 2) *Marcus Xavier (First Battalion Rangers) *Elliot Fudge (Green Berets) *Knotdead (USMC Force Recon) *Alex Rider (SAS) *Chester Allen (SASR) *Brian Acker (1st Rangers) *John Foxworth (JTF2) *Jason Burns (Green Berets) *Richard Dumahal (Central Intelligence Agency: Special Activities Division) *Adrian Wolfe (Kommando Spezialkräfte) *Alan Blake (Military Intelligence 6: Special Operations) *Paul Kenan (CIA SAD) *Daniel Barrett (Force Recon) *Johnathon Roberts (MI-6 SO) *Dmitri Nevski (Spetsnaz) Defector Equipment Infantry *M4A1 Carbine *Steyr AUG *M16A4 *L85A2 *G36KV *FAMAS G2 *Mk. 48 Mod 0 *SCAR-H *M39 EMR *M40A5 *M110 SASS *Barret M82A2 *MSG90 *L115A3 *TDI Vector *UMP45 *MP5SD3 *USP .45 *M9A1 *Glock 17 *Walther P99 *Mk. 19 *M134 Minigun *M2HB *M240B *L86 LSW *M136 AT4 *SMAW *FIM-92 Stinger *FGM-148 Javelin *BGM-71 TOW *M203 *M1014 *R870 *AA-12 *M67 Frag Grenade *M18 Smoke Grenade *Flashbang *Thermite *C4 *Claymore Undercover weapons *AKM *Type 81 *AKS-74u *SKS *PK Pecheneg *SVU Sniaperskaya *G3A3 *FN FAL *RPG-16 *Panzerfaust 3 *IGLA SA-18 *KS-23 *Saiga 12 Land *M3A3 Bradley IFV *LAV-AD *M1A2 Abrams *Leopard 2A6 *HMMWV *Stryker IAV *M939 5x5 *4x4 ATV *Pickup Truck (Model depends on country of operation) *Up-Armored SUV Air *C-17 Globemaster *F-15E Strike Eagle *F-35B Lightning II *F-16 Fighting Falcon *A-10 Thunderbolt *AH-6 Little Bird *AH-1Z Viper *MH-60S Sea Hawk *B-1B Lancer *MV-22 Osprey *CH-47 Chinook *CH-53 Sea Stallion *Eurocopter Tiger *Tornado GR4 *MQ-9 Reaper *MQ-8B Fire Scout Sea *SEAL Delivery Vehicle *Los Angeles Class Submarine (USS Tucson) *Mk. V Patrol Boat *Rigid Inflatable Boat *Zodiac *Sea-Doo Waterski *Armed Speedboat Overview The 54th ICI Div. is a special operations group that mainly carries out intelligence and counter-intelligence operations, but they are not limited to these operations, and are in fact more well-known for Sabotage, as well as capturing high-profile targets, such as top Al-Qaeda members. The 54th ICI often relies on stealth, and such, they frequently use silencers. They also often use specialized optics and under-barrel shotguns and grenade launchers. Weapons used bu the 54th are usually American or German, but weapons from other countries, such as the Steyr AUG, the L115A3, and the PK Pecheneg are used as well. The 54th will also use enemy weapons, so it is therefore not uncommon to see a member of the 54th wielding an AK-47. The 54th operates in any condition. The 54th almost always uses digital camouflage uniforms, with the color dependant on the environment. However, in some urban operations, the 54th will use a regular, non-digital red and brown camouflage scheme, while it uses all-black uniforms on Naval missions. The 54th also conducts operations in civilian garb in certain high-profile cities, such as Los Angeles, Paris, Cairo, and Shanghai. Below are the various camouflage patterns the 54th uses. DigitalArcticCamo.jpg|Arctic Camouflage. DigitalDesertCamo.jpg|Desert Camouflage. WoodlandDigitalCamo.jpg|Woodland Camouflage. urbancamouflage.gif|Urban Camouflage. The 54th ICI operates numerous vehicles. While most of the vehicles are American, there are some notable exceptions, such as the Leopard 2A6 MBT, the Eurocopter Tiger, and the Tornado GR4. The 54th also uses Improvised Fighting Vehicles, such as an Up-Armored SUV with a hidden Minigun Turret and a Speedboat decked out with .50 cal Machine Guns. Some vehicles used by the 54th are civilian, not armed with any guns, such as the ATV and the Sea-Doo Water-ski. The 54th also frequently uses Pick-up trucks, with different models used in different regions. Notable Operations *1996 - Assasination Order #8 - Mission to disband a Chechen Private Military Corporation by assasinating Grigori Yassen. Outcome: Successful. Grigori Yassen's death confirmed, wingman Sergei Makarov disbands PMC. *2002 - Capture Order #5 - Mission to capture Mohammed Al-Kalari, a high-ranking Al Qaeda member. Outcome: Successful. Al-Kalari captured and handed over to US Army Rangers to be put into custody in Guantanamo Bay. *2005 - Defense Order #12 - Mission to disarm a bomb in the London Subway. Outcome: Unsuccessful. Bomb detonated, killing 2 members of the 54th and critically wounding a third, as well as causing many civilian casualties. *2009 - Takedown Order #19 - Mission to kill or capture possible Al-Qaeda Members in Nairobi, Kenya. Outcome: Partial Success. One Terrorist captured, a second escaped with an injury, and the third killed himself and multiple civilians. *2010 - Takedown Order #22 - Extended Operation to break up and destroy Sri Lankan Activists. Outcome: N/A. Operation still ongoing. Gallery fastrope.jpg|Soldiers rope from a helicopter into Sri Lanka on a counter-terrorist operation. F-35.jpg|An F-35 after firing a missile at an enemy tank in Syria. sniper2.jpg|A sniper takes aim at a Crime Lord in Kenya. SMAW.jpg|A member of the 54th fires a SMAW rocket at a Chechen Vodnik. Specopssoldier.jpg|A typical member of the 54th ICI. specopshiding.png|A member of the 54th takes cover from a Chinook during a training exercise. Specopsshoreboat.jpg|Another member of the 54th in Sri Lanka. windowbreach.jpg|Another member of the 54th prepares to breach a window. AkmSoldier.jpg|A member of the 54th on an undercover mission in Siberia. Category:Factions Category:Bumblebeeprime09 Category:FanFiction